


i knew you, before

by mobius-loop (igy)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, I mean car ride, M/M, OT3, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Santa, happy good times train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop
Summary: Our three weary travelers head east, and find solace in each other on the open road. A fill for the Preacher Secret Santa (@preachersecretsanta on tumblr)





	i knew you, before

During the day, it was hot. Way too hot. Even with the windows rolled down, and the temperamental A/C in Tulip’s old Chevelle at max, heat still rolled in waves off the asphalt and kept the inside of the car toasty. Cassidy spent most of his time wrapped in a ratty old blanket– or one of his equally ratty jackets– which didn’t help the situation.

“ _Augh_ , I wasn’t built for this. Texas is three steps from Hell itself.” Cassidy squirmed, and stretched out his legs in the back seat as far as he could without sticking his foot into the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

“You could always get naked,” Tulip replied, not taking her eyes off the road. The smirk Cassidy caught a glimpse of in the rearview mirror was enough.

“Aye lass, I’m sure that’d help. It’d be a right fun party until you took a turn too fast, an’ then the whole back end here is fwoosh!” Cass threw his hands to the side, all drama. “One big barbeque.”

Jesse hummed thoughtfully from the passenger seat. “Barbeque sounds pretty good right about now.”

Cassidy’s laughter crackled over the sounds of the wind and radio. “I think you’re missin’ the point, padre!” Leaning forward over the front seat, Cassidy knocked the dark sunglasses perched on Jesse’s face askew as he draped his arm around Jesse’s shoulders. Jesse chuckled and tangled his fingers with Cassidy’s.

Tulip took her eyes off the road this time, one hand on the wheel as she gave them both a look. Jesse grinned, pulling Cass’s hand to his lips as Tulip rolled her eyes at them both. 

It was all fun from there, until Jesse tried to pull Cassidy into the front seat and Tulip nearly swung them into an oncoming 18-wheeler.

\---

As hot as it was during the day, the nights between Texas and Louisiana got downright chilly. Sometimes they’d find some motel to stay at, especially when Jesse whined about having a shower, but sometimes they would just lay out under the stars on some stretch of forgotten land. It reminded Jesse of the way he and Tulip toured the world, years ago, before Carlos and everything after. Back then, all they needed was each other.

Now, watching Tulip curl up in Cassidy’s arms as the pair sat on the trunk of her car, Jesse felt that same sense of peace. He took a puff from the joint Cassidy had magically produced from one of his pockets when they’d pulled over for the night, letting the smoke drift away slowly.

Cass carefully maneuvered an arm out from under Tulip and reached out, silently beckoning Jesse closer with grasping fingers. Jesse passed him the joint and leaned against the car, just close enough to feel the warmth still rising off the metal.

“Pot always did make her sleepy,” Jesse said, nodding at Tulip dozing against Cassidy’s chest. His smile was all fondness.

Cass took a drag and exhaled straight up, the stars twinkling through the haze. “I bet she wakes up with a wicked appetite, too. No wait, that’s me.” Giggling to himself, Cassidy flicked the remains of the joint out into the dirt.

Distant headlights swung over the empty space, illuminating the ground for a moment. Tulip murmured something in her sleep, and Jesse leaned closer, shoulder brushing Cassidy’s as Jesse eased himself onto the car beside them. He pulled up Cassidy’s blanket around all of them and watched the sky, sleepy and content.

He woke up to Cassidy cursing a few hours later, when it started misting rain. Once everyone was seated safely back in the car, Tulip announced that she wanted french toast.

\---

Sunset was Tulip’s favorite. It wasn’t boiling hot, or too cold, and the sun slipping into the West behind them cast the whole world in a red glow as they crawled towards New Orleans. Cass came alive at sunset— not just shedding all of his layers of protective clothing, but as the sun went down his smile got sharper, his laughter louder. 

Jesse propped his feet up on the dash, despite Tulip’s hissing. This section of highway looped closer to the ocean, and the breeze off the water smelled like swamps and salt. 

Cassidy chose to celebrate their crossing the Louisiana border with a jar of moonshine, procured at the first seedy-looking gas station they passed. He unscrewed the lid with glee.

“Y’know it’s not the real stuff, Cass,” Jesse muttered towards the back seat. “They still make it out in the woods, but now moonshine’s gotten so popular all the liquor stores are buyin’ this legal kind. It ain’t as good though.”

“You know your problem, Jesse Custer? You try to suck the fun outta everything.” Cassidy shot him a dirty look before he took a long swig from the fancy mason jar.

“Just tellin’ it like it is. Here, gimme that.” Jesse swiped for the jar, only to have Tulip smack his hand away. Cassidy cackled and kept drinking.

“If I can’t have any, you can’t either. Driver makes the rules.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Jesse leaned across the seats and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to Tulip’s cheek. Cass made gagging noises until Tulip hushed him and demanded a kiss from him as well. He happily complied.

They rode and watched the light from the sun dim purple behind them. God was out there somewhere, and they were going to find him, but until then Jesse thought this might be enough— just the three of them and the open road.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in ages, but this was for the Preacher Secret Santa and it was super fun. OP’s prompt was “heat, drugs, sunset, classic” and gosh dang it, I tried. I hope everybody enjoys—special shout out to the Preacher discord group. <3 Can’t wait for the season 1 premiere!!


End file.
